Now It's Illinois's Turn!
by Eveica
Summary: After seeing so many other nations and states writing letters to the world, Illinois decided it was her turn to make herself known!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, but I do own my OC, Illinois**

* * *

><p>Hello to all,<p>

Since so many nations and states have been writing letters to people, I decided to jump on the bandwagon and write letters too!

Thanks for reading and I hope you write back soon!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Hiya everyone!<p>

So here are my rules:

I appreciate and welcome OC's but if someone wants to write in as a real Hetalia character, that's fine too.

Yaoi's fine with me, so have fun with that if you guys want. But I hate yuri, so I won't go along with that.

I'm on my computer a lot during the day, so I should be able to reply quickly.

That's pretty much it.

So start sending those letters!

~Rabid UK Fangirl AKA Koji-chan


	2. Resident of  who? 1

**Resident of … who? Written by Torataro**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Are there any countries out there that you don't quite get along with?

- Resident of … who?

* * *

><p>Dear Resident of … who?<p>

Since I'm a state, I don't usually interact with countries that much. However, I did go to a world meeting with Dad once and saw the countries there. I didn't not get along with any of them, but Russia, to put it bluntly, scared me. There's something creepy about that guy.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	3. England 1

**England written by SakuraChiyo**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

I see that you've also started making your own letters system! Good luck, I hope it goes well!

Also, I'm visiting Kentucky soon, after Al's encouragement, what would you recommend I do there while he's stuffing his face with hamburgers? I'm puzzled on it...

Yours Sincerely,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

Thank you for sending me a letter so quickly! I really appreciate it!

Hmmm…well, I guess you could bring a book to read or something like that.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! People are starting to send me letters!<strong>

**Big Thanks to Torataro and SakuraChiyo for sending me my first 2 letters!**

**Review!**


	4. England 2

**England written by SakuraChiyo**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

You're welcome!

But the thing is though, I don't have any new books, you know what, can I visit yours and get one before I get to Kentucky? That might be a good idea, unless you oppose,

Yours Sincerely,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

That's fine! I would love it if you stopped by. Since Louise has been busy with Texas, she hasn't visited in a while. Only Ohio and Indiana have been visiting recently. I look forward to seeing you!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	5. Finland 1

**Finland written by Torataro**

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Illinois,<p>

Umm... Su-san says he wants to build a couple of IKEAs at your place. Any thoughts on this? He's heading there as I write this, and doesn't look like he's going to stop... EEK! Don't leave me here with Mr. Russia, Su-san!

- Finland

* * *

><p>Dear Finland,<p>

Ummm...I guess it's okay. Just for the record, how many is he planning on building here? Wait! Russia's there? Good luck with that, Finland, that guy is creepy.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	6. Costa Rica 1

**Costa Rica written by ClarinetHarmonyLover**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Nice to meet you. I've never meet you before but your papa sure helped me out when I had some border disputes with my big

Desculpa if I just randomly speak Spanish. I just can't hel- Ay! Nicagua! Grr... I'll have to write back later. Grr hermano estupido..

From,

Isabella Martinez/Costa Rica

* * *

><p>Dear Isabella,<p>

Nice to meet you to! I'm glad to know that Dad was able to help.

It's alright if you speak Spanish, I don't mind. So what is your brother doing?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>((ClarinetHarmonyLover, do you play the clarinet or just like listening to it? Just wondering, because I play the clarinet))<strong>


	7. Finland 2

**Finland written by Torataro**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Um... Su-san didn't say how many... he just brought a lot of building supplies with him, so I have no idea...

Is there anything you'd like for Christmas? I have to check the list early since I have so many states and nations to get gifts for. Being Santa is hard work. (But staying here with Mr. Russia until Su-san comes back from his visit is even harder. He keeps asking me to become one with him. I don't think this is good...)

- Finland

* * *

><p>Dear Finland,<p>

That's fine, I'll just deal with it when the time comes.

Hmmm…well, I wouldn't mind a new laptop, Kentucky broke my last one. Good luck with Russia, your going to need it.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

Finland written by Torataro


	8. Costa Rica 2

**Costa Rica written by ClarinetHarmonyLover**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Desculpa, my big brother dropped a bucket of water at me. Grr.. he's always so mean to me. I had to go and literally beg to Panama to make him stop. Luckily I got him back by dumping a bucket of fish on him. Magnifico!

Anyways, how are you over there? I hear that it's cold over there but I don't really know. Oi! Ask your papa if he can come over here and visit sometime. I haven't seen him in a while.

From,

Isabella Martinez/Costa Rica

* * *

><p>Dear Isabella,<p>

I know how you feel. Believe me, with the U.S. having 50 states, I have a boatload of troublesome siblings. Hahahaha I bet that was hilarious!

I'm fine here. It's has been cold, but it's starting to warm up. Okay, next time I see him, I'll ask.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	9. England 3

**England written by SakuraChiyo**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Really? Thank you! Thank you, so much! Only Ohio and Indiana? What about all the rest? Especially the ones which border you! I can't wait to see you too, I'm taking off at about 10pm GMT tonight, I will be there at about 1am GMT so that we can both get some rest. I'd be happy to look around in the cities and villages since I last visited too, If you'd like to guide me. I'll be staying for 2 days, so don't worry too much.

Sincerely,The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

Your welcome! Well, other states visit occasionally, but Ohio, Indiana and Louisiana visit the most. Alright, I'm looking forward to seeing you! Sure, I would love to give you a tour!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review Everyone!<strong>


	10. Arizona 1

**Arizona written by Siah Yasana**

Allo! Allo! Hola! It's Ari-zon-iya!Hey chicka! how ya doooin? Congrats on your Mock Trial Team on placing in my Nationionals this year. while I was there, (Cause it's like Phoenix. My appartment was right down the street from the mobs of teenagers and courthouses) I noticed somethin, one of the guys said that Chicago was like its own "state." cause they dont seem to agknowlage the rest of Illinois. Haha they also said that Chicagoians dont quite understand that places down in (southern?) you. Wazzup with that girlie? Now, i know better than to say that because, its not like there's two of you hehe...(right?)

Also, how did the trial of that Blagoya-blagoyavik- Blagoiavi- you know that crazy governer guy- go? I never heard...Lastly chika, Babe, where do you have your apparment/house? In Chicago (where I assume all the buisness is (nexttime you come this way, grab me some Greek food from ur !) Or in Springfield cause thats ur capital...?Absolutly love your GreekTown place and really funny looking steel

Full of Crazy Love,

Ilsa Amelia Jones ~The Great State of Arizona~

* * *

><p>Dear Arizona,<p>

I'm doing fine, how 'bout you? Well thank you very much! Did you know that you're the first state to write to me? Yeah, most people think Chicago when they think Illinois, not Illinois itself. As far as I know, there is only one of me so…

It's spelled Blagojevich and I usually leave that stuff for my bosses to take care of. Actually, I think they're having another trial for him.

I have two houses. One in Springfield because it's my capital and one in Chicago because like you said, that's where all the business is. Sadly enough, most tourists think that Chicago is my capital.

Alright, next time I visit, I'll bring you some GreekTown food.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>((Yay! We finally have a state writing in!))<strong>


	11. England 4

**England written by SakuraChiyo**

Dear Elizabeth,

Oh, okay then. I've just landed. Care to come and pick me up? I didn't bring too much luggage, so it shouldn't be too hard. It's a little hot, too. Would you also mind bringing me some water or a beer?

Sincerely,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

Sure, I'll be there soon. Hmm…I think I'll bring water. I've seen you drunk. We don't need a replay of that. By the way, Arizona started writing to me! I guess more of my siblings pay attention to me than I thought!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	12. England 5

**Sorry I wasn't able to update for a little while, fanfiction wouldn't let me log in.**

**England written by SakuraChiyo**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Okay then. I'll be waiting outside arrivals. Are you sure about bringing water? What about some rum? Wine? Anything? Did she? That's lovely! I'm sure lots of others will come by shortly, too! So don't worry. Maybe Iowa or Mississippi will!

Sincerely,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

I'm positive. New Hampshire and Indiana said that they would try to write to me soon.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>So I bought England cosplay. It was supposed to come around May 6. That was like 8 days ago! So now I'm mad.<strong>


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**So I want to address this before I put any new chapters up. I've gotten 2 people writing in to my letter system as Italy. So to Torataro and Dogsrule, I need one of you to write in as a different character. Please message me about it.**

**~Rabid UK Fangirl**


	14. Wisconsin 1

**Wisconsin written by Ms. Whatsitoya**

* * *

><p>Yo Illini~ This is Wisconsin, your brother that sits on your head? I'm pretty sure you remember me~ Especially from that butt-whooping I gave you in football over the season~ Ready to take another serving of loser this season? Hahaa.. just kidding. But still, I'm gonna kick your butt. Anyways, whats new with you? I'm pretty bored, nomming on my awesome cheese~<p>

* * *

><p>Sup Wisconsin?<p>

Yeah, I remember you alright. No way, you guys are the ones who are going to lose this year! Besides this letter system, I really haven't been doing anything. Next time you come over, you need to bring me some cheese.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	15. Resident of  Who? 2

**Resident of... Who? written by Torataro**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

People have no idea where I'm from, even when my have my country's flag

painted on my face. It as if my country doesn't exist... Maple...

- Resident of... who?

* * *

><p>Dear Resident of …who?,<p>

That's tough. Wait, aren't you from that one country that's above my own? It's called Can…Can…never mind. I can't remember.

-Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	16. Wisconsin 2

**Wisconsin written by Ms. Whatsitoya**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzie,<p>

As your hat, I can predict your future in the sport, and its not looking good

sis, :3 I might do the letter thing, dad wanted us to do it, get to know the

world and all, but my cheese is too incredible to ignore, and I shall bring

you some of my cheese when I do come~

Oscar Jones ((X3 I should have mentioned that in the first letter))

Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Oscar,<p>

Please stop calling yourself my hat….and just you watch! Oh, if you do, tell me and I'll write in. Yeah, you do make some pretty good cheese. Yay! Thanks!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	17. Romano 1

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Ugh…I only have one question. Do you know of any way that I could stop the

Tomato bastard from bothering me all the time? Night and day he's always

calling me!...I guess it's nice of him to want to do that..but it's ** me

off!

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Well, you could just ask him to stop. I think he'll listen to you. Wait…do you like Spain?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	18. Panama 1

**Panama written by Sutchi**

* * *

><p>Hey,<p>

I heard Costa Rica started sending you messages, so I decided to do so too. She has some wonderful ideas some times. Anyways, how about I start asking some questions, vale?

How's your relationship with that bastard of America?

Sorry about the insulto, but I don't go very well with him since he decided to take control of mi canal a few years back.

And if you have any problems with him, just ask me, and I'll hit him with my guitarra until he starts to beg for his life! If you have any questions, ask Nicaragua. He knows very well what I'm capable of

Signed,

Panama

P.S. Tell America to watch his hamburger-loving self, got it? That you have Panama on your side.

P.S.S. That's a good way to blackmail him if needed!

* * *

><p>Dear Panama,<p>

Well, since there are 50 states and then territories and such, I don't really spend much time with him. He's always busy.

Oh don't worry, no offense taken. That was all Dad's idea anyway.

Uhhh…I'll do that. Thanks.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

P.S. I will


	19. Romano 2

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

I've tried that about 1,000 times already. Bastard just doesn't listen.

NO!...I…uh..OF COURSE I DON'T LIKE HIM! HE'S THE TOMATO BASTARD AFTER ALL!

Romano

((hehe, he's blushing! XD))

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Hmmm…then I'm out of ideas.

Are you sure you don't like him? You just said it was nice of him to call you! Hahaha it sounds like your blushing! XD

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	20. Romano 3

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Damn. Well then do you have any ideas how to stop Feliciano from trying to

make me become friends with the potato bastard? He refuses to listen every

freaking time I tell him that I hate the potato bastard's guts.

HELL NO! I am not blushing! At all! And yes, I'm damn well sure that I

DON'T like the tomato bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Since Feliciano doesn't really listen to you when you tell him that you don't want to be friends with Germany, maybe you should give in to him.

Hahahaha suuurrrreeee, can you sense the sarcasm there? But I'll drop the subject.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	21. Romano 4

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

HELL NO! I HATE THE DAMN POTATO BASTARD!

Of course I sense it. You better. UGH! What the hell is wrong with Burger bastard and his kids?

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Whatever you say.

I was wondering, what's it like being a country, or half of a country? As a state, I don't really know.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	22. Little Panama 1

**Panama Sutchi**

* * *

><p><em>Illinois,<em>

_Do you interact with the other countries often? And have you made friends with any? Or have you made enemies?_

_For instances, I truly despise the tomato bastard of Spain, the Perverted Asshole of France, and the Tourist Stealing _

_Signed,_

_Little Panama._

_P.S. I think Romano and "dad" like each other. Good thing I didn't get the gay gene._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Little Panama,<em>

_As a state, the only countries I usually interact with only my Dad and England. But since I've been writing letters to people, I've been able to interact with more nations, like Romano, and you._

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois_

_P.S. I agree. I've been arguing with Romano about it._


	23. Romano 5

**So sorry I haven't updated in so long guys! I've been so busy. But no more school for me, so I should be able to update quickly.**

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Damn brat.

Huh? Well, it's fine. But I usually don't do too much. Our boss just has Feliciano do everything and ignores me.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

That's me!~

But that isn't fair! Your just as important as your brother. He's the North part of Italy, and you're the South, right? That means that one isn't better than the other.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	24. The Artic 1

**The Artic, written by Torataro**

* * *

><p>Illinois,<p>

Erm... I not quite sure how to phrase this, but Mr. America is a tad bit noisy. Can you ask him to be a little bit quieter? I can hear him all the way from the North Pole...

Have you seen Iceland anywhere? I think he got lost somewhere. I went to go visit him, and Norway said he wasn't home. Hope he's alright. Can't have my cousin getting himself lost, right?

- The Arctic

* * *

><p>The Artic,<p>

Really? Dad is noisy? I wouldn't have guessed! I swear, sarcasm might be the greatest thing in the entire world.

As for Iceland, unfortunately, I haven't seen him recently, but if I do see him, I'll let you know.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	25. Romano 6

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

I really wonder what the hell was going through burger bastard's head when he was raising all of you.

It doesn't matter. Guy's a dumbass anyway.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

That's a question for him, not me.

If you say so.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	26. Romano 7

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Don't you think I tried that already? Damn idiot just started rambling on about how hero he is and crap.

What 's that supposed to mean?

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Believe me, we've been asking ourselves that for years, and we still don't quite know.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	27. Indiana 1

**Indiana written by my good friend Akuma chan1234, who's the Norway/Denmark/Iceland/Spain of our group. **

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Hey, need to crash at your place for a few days. For some work stuff. I'm on my way right now.

See you soon,

Henry Jones, the state of Indiana

P.S. If any of your citizens ask, the plane was for an air show.

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

Well thanks for asking. For that, I should make you find a hotel to stay in, but since I'm such a nice sister, I'll let you stay at my house.

See you soon,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

P.S. Fine

* * *

><p><strong>((Yes, I'm very happy you reviewed, Norge))<strong>

Review!


	28. Indiana 2

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Thanks! You won't even know I'm there. I'll be out most of the time doing my work stuff. Oh, and please don't arrest me if I happen to be chased by the people of a lost civilization. I'm just doing my job.

Love you,

Henry Jones, the state of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

Alright. Fine. Wait. Lost Civilization? Uhhhhh…never mind, I don't want to know. See you soon.

Love you too,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	29. Romano 8

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

…ugh, the bastard that makes a book explaining him will make a mint. But how the hell do even his OWN kids not understand him?

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

You know my Father. Most of the time, we states try to avoid him. England is pretty much the only person who can handle him.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	30. London 1

**London written by CityOwl3**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

This is London, and since I heard that you had begun to send letters, I decided to contact you. My Father has already sent you a few letters, hasn't he?

Anyway, I think we have met a couple times, and in the few that we did, I really did enjoy your company. We should talk some more. I know I'm not an entire state, but I'm sure you understand how little you get to speak with others around the world when you are a capital (or rather, state, in your case) in a world full of countries.

Sincerely, London

(Or Rhys Kirkland, I suppose…)

* * *

><p>Dear London (or would you prefer I call you Rhys),<p>

I remember you. I think we met once when our fathers brought us to a world meeting. It's good to hear from you, I enjoyed your company as well.

I know how you feel. Before I started this letter system, I really didn't know that many nations/states/cities outside of North America. But now I'm sending letters to people in entirely different continents!

And yes, I have received a few letters from your father. I haven't heard from him in a while, though.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeessssss now we have a London!<strong>

**Review!**


	31. Romano 9

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

I can bet all of you do. Did you hear what the dumbass did at the latest meeting? He brought Battleship and tried to get tomato bastard and brow bastard to play it.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

He brought Battleship? Oh man, how did that work out? I can imagine what would happen if Spain and England played each other in Battleship.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	32. Romano 10

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Ugh…let's just say that it came close to starting WWIII. And I think that there's a youtube video somewhere with it. It was probably burger bastard who recorded it, I wouldn't put a dumbass move like that past him. It was either him or that French bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

WWIII? Oh God. They recorded it? That does sound like something my Dad would do. But, I wouldn't put it past France either.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	33. Indiana 3

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

You really don't want to know. But, if you ever want to accompany me on one of my adventures, you're more than welcome to!

Sincerely,

Henry Jones, the state of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

You do realize that you don't have to call me by my state name. I mean, we are siblings after all.

I might have to take you up on that offer.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	34. Indiana 4

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Alright!

... Meet me outside the museum in Chicago...

Don't tell anyone,

Henry Jones, the state of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

Please tell me that we're not doing something that will get us arrested.

I won't,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>we're totally going to do something illegal aren't we? XD<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	35. Romano 11

**Has anyone ever watched Mobile Suit Gundam 00? I just finished it. One of the best animes I have ever watched.**

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Yeah, they recorded it. Then the potato bastard let him have it for being a

complete ** and bringing a game like that to the world meeting. I'm just

glad that burger bastard didn't bring Risk. Any crap like that happen with

your siblings?

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Fights break out all the time between my siblings. I mean, there are 49 of them. Indiana and New Hampshire fight like cats and dogs sometimes.

Oh yeah, I heard what happened that one time that your brother played Risk…

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	36. Romano 12

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Wow, and I thought it ** for me with having two. Must suck having that many of

them.

Yeah, damn French bastard for sending him that game. I would ask what the hell

he was thinking then but I know he wasn't thinking anything at all.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Yeah it does. I despise some of them, I like some of them, and some of them just creep me out.

Hahaha France thinking. That's a good one.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	37. New Hampshire 1

**New Hampshire written by my other good friend, PunkxAnimexPrincess**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Dad said that I had to write to you so you don't cry and keep everyone else up at night.(His words not mine, well most of them are.)Am I supposed to ask a question, or something?

So do you want to go hiking sometime? If you're scared, don't worry, I got a gun.

New Hampshire

* * *

><p>((Obviously. Glad you figured it out.))<p>

Dear New Hampshire,

I appreciate you writing to me, but I don't cry and keep everyone else up!

I really don't care what you write. Maybe you could ask Indiana if he'll let you come on our adventure with us. We may or may not be doing something extremely illegal. But you can only come if you and Indiana can stop fighting. Which, I know, would be hard for you.

Hiking sounds fun. Where? In Indiana? Or Illinois?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	38. Romano 13

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Great, which ones creep you out? I want to know so I can avoid them.

Yeah, if he does think at all then it's in the gutter. If he wasn't a nation the bastard would be in jail right now considering what a perv he is.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Well, I mean that they annoy me more than they creep me out. Like how your brother annoys you.

I think France would have been in jail decades ago if he hadn't been a nation.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((That sucks. And I think one of my letters was one of them. DX . Alrighty then, I guess I'll have to PM it to you.))<p>

REVIEW!


	39. Indiana 5

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Depends on what counts as illegal...

See ya,

Henry Jones, the State of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

It won't really matter if we're not caught. So, what are we going to do?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	40. Bermuda 1

**_Bermuda written by 2awesome4you_**

* * *

><p>Hi Elizabeth!<p>

I haven't had many visitors here, but if you aren't scared of everything like your father, would you visit me? I miss seeing people come here. Oh well.

TTYL!

-Maria Kirkland, otherwise known as Bermuda

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

I would love to come visit you! Yeah, my Dad is completely terrified of anything to do with ghosts, or superstitions, but luckily, I didn't get that from him. When do you want me to come visit?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Yayz! More people are writing in! That makes me happy. Thanks everyone!<p>

REVIEW!


	41. Romano 14

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm back now!

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

If that's the case then I wish you luck with them. Feliciano pisses me off all the time...

...maybe I can still try to get him arrested...

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Getting France arrested..sounds good to me. Call me if you need backup.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	42. Indiana 6

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

We are going to explore beneath the streets of Chicago. How we get there may be frowned upon by civilians

From,

Henry Jones, the State of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

Sounds good to me. But, do I dare ask how we're going to get down there?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	43. England 6

**England written by SakuraChiyo**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Really? Well... That's a shame... What about some whisky?... They did? See, you're not so invisible, after all! Your brothers and sisters could never forget you!

Sincerely,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

Yep. I've got New Hampshire, Wisconsin, and Indiana writing to me now! Indiana and I are about to go on an adventure that may or may not get us arrested. Wish us luck!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((Yeah…sorry about that XD))<p>

**REVIEW!**


	44. Indiana 7

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Well, I was thinking of going down the man-holes, but you may not like that...

Sincerely,Henry Jones, the State of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

Eh…..whatever floats your boat, I guess.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>(( Hey Akuma, can you get your evil twin to write me back plz? :D))<p> 


	45. Romano 15

**Look at that. 15 letters.**

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Yeah, I will. I'm kind of surprised you'd think like that.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Really? Why's that?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	46. Romano 16

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Because I assumed that burger bastard would have rubbed off on all of you a little bit and that would keep you from doing something so 'unheroic'. Good to know he didn't ruin all of you states.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Dad has rubbed off on a lot of the states, but not all of them. I consider myself one of the lucky ones, who's not obsessed with heroes and hamburgers.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	47. London 2

**London written by CityOwl3**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois (or do you prefer ElizabethLiz?

I'm not sure what to call you either!),Yes, we met at that World meeting. Quite hectic there, wasn't it? It was really crowded and everyone was bickering, so I felt kind of uncomfortable there. Maybe that was just me; I suppose I'm just not used to being around so many other people. Unfortunately, my Father doesn't usually let me out of the house much, so these letter things are actually quite fun.

So, how have you been? We should visit sometime, because I really don't like being cooped up in this house. Very boring…Either way, I hope you are well!

Sincerely,

London, Rhys Kirkland (I think I prefer Rhys)

* * *

><p>Dear Rhys,<p>

You can call me Liz. Calling the world meeting hectic? That's an understatement. Having 49 brothers and sisters, I'm used to that sort of thing, you know, lots of people fighting.

Really? Your father doesn't let you out of the house a lot? It must get boring. If it gets too boring, you can come visit me. Anytime works.

I hope you are well too!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>


	48. Indiana 8

**We're almost at 50 letters! Keep sending those reviews, people!**

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Yeah...

Sincerely,

Henry Jones, the State of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

Alright, shall we go?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>short letter...<p>

REVIEW!


	49. Romano 17

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

I'm glad about that too. One burger bastard is more than enough. Maybe next world meeting I'll try to duct tape his big ass mouth shut….and then use it on the potato bastard….

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Now that is something I would like to see.

Why do you hate Germany so much?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	50. Glasgow 1

**50 letters? Oh my God, that's more than I ever expected I would get. So thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed to my story!**

**Glasgow written by ScotlandsAngel264 **

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois<p>

HAI I'm Glasgow you know Scotland largest city and the best?

hope you are well and keeping good...is it true your dad's dating my Uncle Iggy?

ohh yeah Dad says he doesn't like your dad but says hai to you in hope that you are nothing like your father

best wishes,

Glasgow

P.S I am a girl and you know who I am right?

* * *

><p>Dear Glasgow,<p>

Yep, I know who you are.

I hope you're doing well too. Last time I checked, they were. That's more of a question for my Dad.

Don't worry. I'm nothing like my father. I consider myself one of the luckier states.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

P.S. I remember you. I think our fathers brought us to a world meeting and we met there.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	51. Romano 18

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. My cousins came into town, and my mother took away my computer. :( But now I'm back!**

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Yeah, but knowing that dumbass he'll think it's just all one big joke and laugh his ass off…damn bastard.

…I hate him because he's the damn potato bastard. That's more than enough

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Yeah, you're probably right.

That's not a good answer. It just sounds like an excuse.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	52. Indiana 9

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Does me being right outside your house count of me being ready?

Come outside,

Henry Jones, the State of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

You're outside my door right now aren't you?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	53. Glasgow 2

**Glasgow written by ScotlandsAngel264**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois<p>

cool coz i remember you...sort of

i did ask him and i got glared at by uncle Iggy and you father...my dad just smirked at them and said well the girls asking so what the answer and Uncle Iggy just stormed off swearing under his breath and your dad went a deep red and walked off

well unlike most off my brothers and sisters I am the spitting image off ma father and I m proud

Best Wishes,

Glasgow

P.S ohh yeah i remember that good times...good times

* * *

><p>Dear Glasgow,<p>

Considering their reactions, I think it's obvious.

Have you met my father? None of us states want to be like him, but some of us aren't so lucky.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	54. Bermuda 2

**Bermuda written by 2awesome4you**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth,<p>

Maybe this week, or whenever, I'm always free. Oh, and is Uncle Alfred really dating my dad? I thought they hated each other. My father won't answer that question. Please tell him I'm not that scary. Bye!

-Maria Kirkland, Bermuda

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

Alright then, how about Friday?

Last time I checked, they were. That's more of question for my Dad.

Sure thing. I'll do that.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	55. London 3

**London written by CityOwl3**

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Yes, you're definitely right about that meeting, yet I still don't understand why none of those nations can ever get along. And that is probably true, with that many people in your household, there are bound to be lots arguments going on.

yes, my Father is rather strict about rules. However, as of late he has been quite lax, though I haven't the faintest idea why. He actually suggested bringing me on his next trip, or to another meeting. It's quite unnerving.

Best of wishes,

Rhys Kirkland

* * *

><p>Dear Rhys,<p>

It's probably because stuff happened in their pasts that they can't really forget.

Hmm, is that so? I wonder why.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	56. Romano 19

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Ugh. Dammit!

….shut up. And it's not an excuse!

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Sure it's not.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	57. Romano 20

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating latley! First my cousins came into town and I had to hang out with them instead of playing around on my computer. And then My parents dragged me off on some mini-vacation, and of course, there was no wi-fi or cell phone coverage there.**

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

YES IT IS DAMMIT! STOP ASKING!

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Fine. Have it your way.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	58. Bermuda 3

**Bermuda written by 2awesome4you**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth,<p>

Friday sounds good. Also, I can make something for you and your family back home, because my food doesn't suck anymore!

-Maria Kirkland, Bermuda

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

Alright. Really? That sounds great, but I have a rather large family, 49 siblings and all.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	59. Indiana 10

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Yes. Yes I am.

Sincerely,

Henry Jones, the State of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

That's what I thought.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	60. Romano 21

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Why the hell do you have to phrase it like that?

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I don't know. What's wrong with the way I phrased it?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	61. Romano 22

**I'm just about to leave for an all night Anime convention Fun-N-Stuff :3**

**Romano written by dogsrule **

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Because it makes you sound like you're implying that it's not an excuse!

That's what the hell's wrong with it!

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Hmmm..why do you swear so much? I thought you were supposed to be nice to women.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	62. Romano 23

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Ugh…not this again…

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Alright, alright. I won't bring it up again.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	63. Indiana 11

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Because I am awesome.

From,

Henry Jones, the state of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

Have you been hanging with Prussia lately?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	64. Romano 24

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Good. Oh, and Feliciano's been bugging the hell out of me about sending you

pasta. Do you want any?

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Sure, I'll take some pasta. It'll get me away from Dad's hamburgers for a while.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	65. Romano 25

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

I'll tell him. But how the hell can you even eat those damn things? Burger

bastard is always trying to force them down our throats at meetings.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Alright, thanks. I ask myself that question all the time. After a while, you get used to them.

Really? Dad is forcing you guys to eat them? I feel sorry for you.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	66. Indiana 12

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Maybe, maybe not.

Sincerly,

Henry Jones, the state of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

So in other words….you have.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	67. Nicaragua 1

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Hola Illinois,<p>

I heard that you have gotten letters from Panama and Costa Rica. I'm here to

say that I am a GIRL. Just because I act like a boy at times doesn't mean I am

one! hmph!

Now that that's over with... Hola. Me llamo Nicaragua. Or Luisa Rodriguez if

you'd like. Lo siento, but I don't really like tu Papa that much... so I don;t

really know what to say here...

Do you like Meringue? I love dancing it!

ehehe...awkward...

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Dear Nicaragua (or do you prefer Luisa?),<p>

Yep, they've both written me before, not for a while though.

It's nice to meet you. Don't worry, not many people like my Dad too much, except for England…

I don't think I've ever danced it before.

….yeah…

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	68. Romano 26

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Yes he is. And then he starts rambling about how his damn restaurant is the

start of world peace or some other shit like that just because he forced us to

put some in our countries. Damn bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

How is McDonald's the start of world peace? It's more like the start of heart attacks.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	69. Indiana 13

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

... Yes...

Sincerely,

Henry Jones, the state of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

I knew it!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	70. Romano 27

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

I have no damn clue. Take it up with burger bastard. But I agree with you

about the heart attacks.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I would take it up with my Dad, but whenever I try to have a conversation with him, I can never get a word in because he never stops talking.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	71. Nicaragua 2

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

either one works.

It's nice to meet you too. Normally Managua writes to the states, but he's

kind of...busy right now.

It's great to dance to and has a great beat to it. I hear it is popular in

Florida si? You can probably ask Florida about it.

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

What's Managua doing that keeps him from writing letters?

I'll do that. Unfortunately, I don't live all that close to Florida.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	72. Indiana 14

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Good for you. You get a cookie.

Sincerely,

Henry Jones, the state of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

Yayyyyyy cookie!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	73. New York 1, Massachusetts 1

Yesssssssss, we've got more states writing in.

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards **

* * *

><p>Lizzy,<p>

Hey sis! What's up? I'm dieing from the heat over here!

Anyway I have some extra pizza here. You want?

love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena ,<p>

Believe me, it's hot over here too. It doesn't help that my air conditioner broke either.

Definitely. Want me to come over and get it?

Much love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Hello Liz,<p>

It's Massachusetts here. I hope you're doing well.

On another note, I need your advice on something. You see, there's this girl I

like, but I'm pretty sure she hates me. Any ideas on how to get her to like

me?

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

((NIL: Hope you don't mine me writing in as two characters...*sweatdrops*))

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

It's good to hear from you! I hope you're doing well too.

Oh! You like someone huh? But, she hates you? Hmmmmm…I guess you could just try to get on her good side. Is there anything she likes? If you don't mind my asking, who is it?

Much love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((I don't mind at all! The more the merrier, I say :D))<p>

Review Plz!


	74. Nicaragua 3

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

He got in trouble with Panama City because he went a little firecracker happy

on her. They don't like each other very much...

I believe that Florida is one of my siblings. Though we haven't talked in a while...

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

((I don't know if Florida's a boy or a girl ^^"))

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

They sound like they get along like cats and dogs, just like Indiana and New Hampshire.

Oh really? You should give Florida a call and catch up.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((Niether do I, I havn't had a Florida write in yet. *sweatdrop* I guess you can just make something up for now"<p>

Review Plz.


	75. Nicaragua 4

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

That is exactly their relationship ^^" But then again Panama City doesn't get

along with most people.

Si! I should. I need to visit mi hermanito~

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

((I decided to make Florida a boy. Because of... a joke.))

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Really? Panama City doesn't get along with most people? Sheese, I can't imagine not getting along with anyone. I mean, I do fight with my siblings sometimes, but we all usually get along.

Maybe we should go together. So I can ask Florida about that dance, and we can all catch up.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((Alrighty, sounds good.))<p>

Review Plz.


	76. Nicaragua 5

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Nope. She doesn;t get along with mi hermano Honduras' Capital Tegucigalpa.

That sounds like a good idea.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

So she really doesn't get along with anyone?

Alright, when do you want to leave?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	77. New York 2, Massachusetts 2

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards**

* * *

><p>Lizzy,<p>

I would die if that happened to me!

Na. *sends pizza* enjoy~

Bruce says hi.

love and roses,

Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

But the good news is that I'm getting it fixed next week.

Awesome! Thanks Elena.

Tell Bruce I say hi back.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Hello Liz,<p>

Yeah. Better now.

I could try that.

What does she like. Partying, anime, scary stuff, just basically having fun.

No one of importance.

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

((NIL: YAY~ BTW it's NY he's crushing on)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

Alright, then I think your solution is simple. If she likes partying, invite her to go to a party with you. If she likes anime, watch some with her. If she likes scary stuff, take her to a haunted house. You get the idea.

If you don't think she's important, than why do you like her?

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((wow, you'd think I would've figured that out myself XD))<p>

Review Plz.


	78. Nicaragua 6

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Um, she gets along with Belmopan. That's just about it.

Um, I'm leaving mi Papi's house right now (I went to go visit him) and I'm

going home right now. So, after I get home any time would be fine.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

((Papi-Spain))

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Wow, is Belmopan different from everyone else or something?

Alright that sounds good.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	79. New York 3, Massachusetts 3

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards**

* * *

><p>Lizzy,<p>

Awesome! I hope it cools down soon.

You're welcome!

I will.

On another note, have you heard about this girl Mass is crushing on? Who would

have thought? I heard all the girls were falling for him but he's set on this

one girl.

love and roses,

Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Maybe we should all go visit Alaska until it cools down over here.

I have! I'm trying to get him to tell me who it is. She must be pretty great if Devin likes her.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

I try. But we almost always end up fighting. *sigh* So I should try not

fighting with her, right?

I do think she's important! But, well, I'm not sure how a lot of people would

take it.

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

That would definitely help.

Oh come on, you can at least tell me who it is! I'll keep your secret.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	80. Indiana 15

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Yeah, yeah...

Sincerely,

Henry Jones, the state of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

Wait, weren't we in the middle of something? Before all that talk about awesome-ness and cookies?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

P.S. New York and Massachusetts have started writing to me too.

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	81. Nicaragua 7

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

um... well... Panama City has a crush on Belmopan ^^"

sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Oh really? Have they gone out yet?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	82. New York 4, Massachusetts 4

Well look at that. we're at 80 chapters. Who wants to see if we can reach 100 tonight? ^.^

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards **

* * *

><p>Lizzy,<p>

I totally agree! As long as he doesn't go all Russia on us.

Yeah! But not as great as me! Tell me when you find out?

love and roses,

Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Oh, I don't think he will, he likes us.

Hahaha.. Of course not, no one's as great as you ^.^ I will, unless Devin tells me I can't.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

*thinks* Ok, I'll tell you, as long as you promise two things. One, you won't

laugh and two, you won't tell anyone else.

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

Why would I laugh? You know me. I'm not that mean.

And of course I won't tell anyone. It's not my secret to tell.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	83. Nicaragua 8

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

No, Belmopan doesn't know yet.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Hmmmm..Belmopan doesn't realize that she's the only one who Panama City gets along with?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	84. Indiana 16

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

I... don't remember...

Sincerely,

Henry Jones, the state of Indiana

P.S. Of course they are...

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

Neither do I.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

P.S. What's that supposed to mean?

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	85. New York 5, Massachusetts 5

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards **

* * *

><p>Lizzy~<p>

I hope so. Maybe he'll have some extra vodka on him. XD

Of course no one's as great as me.

Damn it. He'll probably say no.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Maybe, but I don't think Alaska will appreciate us visiting him because it's too hot out here, and then getting drunk off of his vodka.

And you're so modest too. ^_^

Yeah, he said I couldn't tell anyone.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

Thank you.

Elena is the girl I like.

from,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

((NIL:100 before the night is over? I think we can do that!))

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

You're welcome.

E..Elena? Really? Actually, that makes a lot of sense. So are you going to ask her out?

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((Whew! Let's do it!))<p>

Review Plz.


	86. Nicaragua 9

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana **

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Well, Belmopan's father IS Belize. I love mi hermano, but he's oblivious as

hell.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Now that sounds frustrating. Is he as oblivious as my Dad?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	87. New York 6, Massachusetts 6

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards **

* * *

><p>Lizzy~<p>

True. Ok, no vodka then. I'm not suppose to be drinking anyway.

Ha ha, very funny.

Figures.

love and roses,

Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Yeah, just let Alaska have all the vodka to himself.

Why thank you.

Yeah.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

Yes, really.

I can't. She'll just laugh in my face.

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

Are you sure? I don't think Elena would do that.

Do you want me to ask her what she thinks of you? You know, subtly, so she doesn't realize that you like her?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	88. Nicaragua 10

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

I'll say it like this. Belize makes America look like he reads the atmosphere

perfectly.

Sinceramente

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Oh. That's bad. I didn't think there was anyone out there who was worse at reading the atmosphere than my Dad.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	89. Nicaragua 11

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Si, it's that bad. And although Belmopan isn't as oblivious as Belize is, he's

still kind of oblivious.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

I'm honestly starting to wonder what's worse, me living with 49 siblings and an oblivious father, or you, living with multiple family members that are more oblivious than my Dad.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	90. New York 7, Massachusetts 7

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards**

* * *

><p>Lizzy~<p>

Do you think he'll drink tequila? Cause I can bring that with me.

You're welcome.

love and roses,

Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Knowing Alaska, he'll drink anything.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

P.S. Just out of curiosity, what do you think of Massachusetts?

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

She'll either laugh in my face or be totally disgusted with the though.

Could you. It's be a huge help. Thank you Liz.

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

I know Elena, and I think you're overreacting.

Yeah, I will, don't worry. You're welcome. What are siblings for?

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	91. Nicaragua 12

Only about 9 letters to go until we reach 100!

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Actually, Belize is my only sibling completely oblivious. El Salvador is

trigger happy, Honduras is a male Belarus (To me no less...) Costa Rica looks

like a girl...and...i'd rather not get into everyone else...

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Honestly, the idea of your family scares me.

So El Salvador is like Belarus to you? That must suck. Does he stalk you everywhere like Russia's sister does to him?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	92. New York 8, Massachusetts 8

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards **

* * *

><p>Lizzy~<p>

Probably.

*blushes* Why do you want to know what I think of Mass?

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Oh, just out of simple curiosity. Wait, why are you blushing?

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

If it was someone else, I would be.

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

Well, I asked her. She sort of avoided the question and was blushing, and asked me why I wanted to know. I told her it was out of simple curiosity. Now, we just have to wait and see what she says.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	93. New York 9, Massachusetts 9

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards **

* * *

><p>Lizzy,<p>

*blushes even harder* N-n-no reason! It's just I was suprised at the question,

that's all!

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

But you still didn't answer the question. And now you're stuttering.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

That doesn't help me. *sigh*

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

Oh, please don't sound so depressed. I'll pry that answer out of her if it's the last thing I do.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	94. New York 10, Massachusetts 10

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards **

* * *

><p>Lizzy~<p>

*red as a tomato* S-s-shut up! I don't have to answer the question! I refuse

to say anything else with out my lawyer present!

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

What? Don't get mad! Sheese, I'm sorry. Fine. You don't have answer. Wait, you have a lawyer.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

It might just be the last thing you do. Perhaps we should try getting her

drunk first.

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

Alright, I'll do that. I'll ask her to go drinking with me the next chance I get.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	95. Nicaragua 13

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Actually it's Honduras who is the male Belarus. And yes, he does stalk me. The

difference between me and Russia in this situation? I'm not afraid to knock

Honduras out with my bat.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Seems like Russia could learn a lot from you. Hahaha you hit him with a bat? I would love to see that?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	96. New York 11 and Massachusetts 11

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards **

* * *

><p>Lizzy~<p>

*still blushing* I'm not mad! Really! I was just surprised. not many people

ask me what I think of Mass.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Alright. Still, I'm sorry. I'll tell you what. I'll take you out for a drink. To apologize. How does that sound?

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

That might be the only thing that works. Just be careful. She's got a good

tolerance for alcohol.

love,

Devin Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

Alright. I'll be careful.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	97. Nicaragua 14

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Russia and I are friends. Well, we WERE friends until he pissed me off. Almost all

of the world is afraid of my bat. It's like Hungary's frying pan~

I actually have a video~ sent it with this letter

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

So I see.

*Watches the video* Ahahahah, that look on his face is priceless. XD

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	98. New York 12, Massachusetts 12

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards **

* * *

><p>Lizzy~,<p>

Go out drinking... Heck yeah! I need a good drink!

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Alright! Where do you want to go? Somewhere in New York? Or somewhere in Illinois?

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

thank you and good luck

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

You're welcome. And thanks, I think I'll need it.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	99. Nicaragua 15

1 more chapter to go!

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Si~ I also have a video from the 1980's from when I hit tu Papa on the head

with a chair, but I'm not sure if you'd want to watch that.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Actually, stuff like that amuses me to no end, so go ahead and send it to me!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	100. New York 13, Massachusetts 13

**OMG! THIS IS THE 1OOTH CHAPTER! I gotta say, when I started this letter story, I never imagined that it would reach more than 50 chapters. Sure, I hoped, but i didn't think it would really happen. *cries a bit* So thanks everyone who's ever reviewed this fic. and special thanks to Chandinee Richards and evemiliana for staying up late with me and making sure I reached my goal tonight!**

**Just so you know, this is the last letter/chapter I'll be doing tonight. I'll do the rest tomorrow. I'm just so tired right now...**

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards **

* * *

><p>Lizzy,<p>

Some where here in New York!

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Alright.

*After 12 drinks* Man, you're not drunk yet? You sure can hold your alcohol.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

Yes, yes you will.

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

Oh man, this is going to take a while. 12 drinks and she's still sober.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>*Raises glass* and may the next hundred be just as awesome!<p>

Review Plz.


	101. New York 14, Massachusetts 14

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards **

* * *

><p>Lizzy~<p>

Na, I'm good for a while.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

What, you saying you're done?

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

I told you, she can hold her liquor.

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

*sigh* That's an understatement.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	102. Nicaragua 16

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Alright~ I sent it with this letter.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

*watches video* Ahahahaha..that's great! Is it wrong that I'm laughing at my own father being beaten with a chair?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	103. Romano 28

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Ugh, does that bastard ever listen to anyone? What he needs is a good whack

upside his head.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I agree, but if I whacked him upside the head, he'd probably ground me.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	104. Indiana 17

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

...

Sincerely,

Henry Jones, the state of Indiana

P.S. It's just something they would do...

((This is basicly how our texts go...))

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

My thoughts exactly.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

P.S. I guess…

* * *

><p>((Yeah...))<p>

Review Plz.


	105. London 4

**London written by CityOwl3**

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

I suppose that's true. Father is a prime example of someone unable of let go

of the past. I just feel that it's a shame, when they probably would be able

to get along.

I have a feeling it this change in personality has to do with excessive

alcohol consumption, and or shady substances obtained from the Netherlands,

perhaps. He denies all of it though.

And I am officially coming to the next world meeting. Would you consider

coming too? It would…be nice to see you there…

Sincerely,

Rhys Kirkland

* * *

><p>Dear Rhys,<p>

Yeah, I've noticed that about your father, from exchanging letters with him.

That wouldn't surprise me.

I asked my Father and he said I can go with him to the meeting. To give D.C. a break, you know? You'll be going too? Excellent! It'll be nice to see you there as well.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	106. England 7

**England written by SakuraChiyo**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Ah, I'm sorry that I took so long. I was busy with the wedding and all... How

have you been? Have your fellow siblings been keeping you company while I was

gone?

Sincerely,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

P.S. Congratulations on your 100 letters!

* * *

><p>Dear Arthur,<p>

It's alright. I understand. I've been fine, thanks. And yes, A bunch of my siblings have been keeping me company. New York and Massachusetts just started writing to me for instance.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

P.S. Why thank you.

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	107. Nicaragua 17

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana **

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

No, it isn't. Managua probably laughs at my pain when I'm not looking.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Unfortunately, you're probably right.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	108. Mississippi 1

**Mississippi written by Matsuchiiify **

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

I see you're lacking letters from us in the South. *Laughs* Would you care to

correspond in letters? I'm sure I could get Alabama, Louisiana, and Texas to

tag along if you want. Well, I don't know about Texas, you know he yells a

lot... Makes for a major head ache.

As always,

Mississippi.

((You are lacking the South xD))

* * *

><p>Dear Mississippi,<p>

I would love to exchange letters! If you could get some of the other southern states, that would be great! Oh, I'm sure I can handle Texas…and the head aches.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((XD LOL))<p>

Review Plz.


	109. New York 15, Massachusetts 15

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards**

* * *

><p>Lizzy~<p>

*about 10 (from the twelve so that's what, 22) drinks and a couple of rounds

of shots later*

*hic* this was fun~! We should *hic* do it again some time. *drunk giggle*

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Oh, we should definitely do this again!

Say, Elena, what do you think of Devin?

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

Welcome to my life.

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

I got her drunk, finally. I asked her what she thought of you too. Now we just have to wait.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	110. Nicaragua 18

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Si, I know I'm right.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Weren't we talking about going to visit Florida?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	111. Romano 29

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Joy…maybe he'll be a ** again and piss brow bastard off enough that he'll

do it.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Yeah, hopefully that will happen at the next world meeting. My dad's taking me to it.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	112. Iowa 1

**Iowa written by DracotheDark**

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Uh... hey its Iowa... remember that date we went on... what... did you think

about... *sweating* err... going out sometime again?

Sincerely, The State of Iowa, Aaron.

* * *

><p>Dear Aaron,<p>

*blushing* Of course I remember. Another date? I would love to!

You don't have to be so nervous, you know.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	113. Nicaragua 19

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Oh yeah! I was! I just got home, so I'll just need to rest for a few and then

I'll go visit mi hermanito~ Dios, I have a lot of siblings...

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

You think you have a lot of siblings? I have 50 of them! (D.C. included)

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	114. Mississippi 2, Alabama 1

Dear Illinois,

Great! Hah, Texas has anger issues or something. God only knows what's wrong

with him.

So, how have you been?

As always,

Mississippi.

* * *

><p>Dear Mississippi,<p>

Yeah, that wouldn't surprise me.

I've been fine. *Blushing* I went on a date with Iowa the other day.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>-Note attached :D -<p>

Dear Liz,

Why hello dear ~

*Giggles* How are you? It seems most of us states haven't been keeping

contact. Well, I figure this is a start :D

Sincerely,

Alabama.

((Hah, you start with Mississippi and Alabama. Just wait till you have Texas

and Louise, our hot head and our drunk xD))

* * *

><p>Dear Alabama,<p>

Hello to you too~

I'm fine, How about you?

I agree. But I've been able to keep in touch with a lot of states by writing letters to them.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>(( That's gonna be interesting, when those two start writing in XD))<p>

Review Plz.


	115. New York 16, Massachusetts 16

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards**

* * *

><p>Lizzy~<p>

*hic* Devin? *drunk giggle* DEVIN IS THE COOLEST MOST AWESOMENESS PERSON I'VE

EVER MEET! And he's *hic* cute and funny and *hic* all around hot~. He's like

the Iggy to my America~!

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Oh really? That's nice to know.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

Wow. How did you do that?

Ok, please tell me what she says.

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

((NIL: Little know fact: when NY's drunk, she tends to say what she really

thinks. That why she doesn't get drunk very often. XD On another note,

USUK/UKUS FTW!))

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

I really don't know myself.

I think you're going to like what she said. Elena said that you're the coolest, most awesome person she has ever met. She also said that you're funny, cute, and all around hot. She said that you're the Iggy to her America.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((YESH~ USUKUKUS FTW!))

Review Plz.


	116. Louise 1, Texas 1

**Louise and Texas written by Matsuchiiify **

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

*Laughs* So, you too? Mississippi told me you wanted to talk to us in the

South?

So, what's new? I heard you're with Iowa? *Winks*

Sincerely,

Louise.

* * *

><p>Dear Louise,<p>

Yep, since I haven't kept in touch with you southern states, I thought it would be a good idea to write to you guys.

*Blushing* I..I'm not with Iowa, not..not yet at least, we've only gone on one date!

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>-Here we go, Texas. DUN DUN DUN-<p>

Dear Lizzy,

Hey, so Louise dragged me into this. Like she does with every thin'... I swear

it! It's like she owns me or something. DON'T THINK SHE DOES . I know that's

what you thought. Well you're wrong. *Mumbles under his breath*

Yours truly,

Texas.

((...Texas, you are sooooo bipolar xD))

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Oh calm down, I wasn't thinking that. And what are you mumbling under your breath?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	117. Nicaragua 20

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

I might have just as many as you do. I've got almost all of Latin America, the

Philippines, some of YOUR siblings, and not to mention all of the regions in

Spain... Dios Mio.. I can't even count them all...

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Yikes. You do have a lot of siblings. That must get frustrating beyond compare.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	118. New York 17, Massachusetts 17

**Hey everyone, listen up. People are going around and trying to get authors to take down their letter stories. But, their is a petition you can sign in hopes that we'll be able to save the letter stories. So, it would be really great if you guys signed it, if you haven't already. You can find the link to it in Dogsrule's profile (the Romano of this fic)**

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards**

* * *

><p>Lizzy~<p>

*hic* YEP! It's not like he likes me or anything! *hic*

*takes another sip of drink* don't tell him though! *hic*

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

I wouldn't be too sure of that, if I were you.

Uhhhh..too late.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

I'm the Iggy to her America? *huge smile* That's...she really said all that?

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

Yep, she said all that. I think Elena has a habit of saying exactly what she thinks when she's drunk.

But, the thing is, she thinks that you don't like her back.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The state of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	119. Nicaragua 21

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Si. it does get frustrating.

I'm gonna go visit Florida~ He has a little Managua and he's so cute~

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

((There's actually a Little Managua in Florida! So I presonified Little

Managua because I felt like it ^^))

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

I bet.

A little Managua? He sounds adorable. I'll have to visit Florida soon too.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((kool ^^))<p>

Review Plz.


	120. New York 18, Massachusetts 18

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards**

* * *

><p>Lizzy~<p>

*hic* why not? He can't *hic* like me! I'm so mean to him!

WHY DID YOU TELL HIM!

*hic* I need a nap~! *passes put drunk*

~passed out!Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

I told him before you had a chance to tell me I couldn't

Wait, Elena, don't pass…out. *sighs and drags passed-out!Elena out of the bar*

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

That would explain why she drink that much. -_-;;

I do like her back! So how do I tell her?

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

((NIL: thank you for posting about the petition!))

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

Hmmm…do you want me to tell her for you? I'm with her right now. She's probably going to have a wicked hangover when she wakes up though…

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((Sure thing!))<p>

Review Plz.


	121. Nicaragua 22

**K guys, this is the last letter I'm gonna do tonight. So good night, or good morning, or whatever time it is where ever you guys live!**

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Si! Little Managua is so adorable! he calls me Mama, and it's so cute! He

looks around 5 or 6.

sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriugez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Awwwwww..he sounds adorable! I can't wait to meet him!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	122. New York 19, Massachusetts 19

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards **

* * *

><p>Lizzy~<p>

God my head hurts. How much did I have to drink.

Hold on, told who what? What happened last night?

love and roses,

hungover!Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

You drank a lot. 22 drinks and a couple rounds of shots.

Hehheh..well, I noticed that you seem to say what you really feel when you're drunk.

So, when you were good and drunk, I..heh..asked you what you thought of Devin.

Um..you said that he's the coolest, most awesome person you know. That he's cute, funny and all-around hot. You said that he's like the Iggy to your America.

Uhhh..please don't get mad when I tell you this, but, I told Devin you said all that, and the thing is, he likes you too. He has for a while and he's been trying to figure out how to tell you.

Since I'm with you right now, Devin asked me to tell you for him.

Devin also wanted me to tell you that you should take some Tylenol for your hangover.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

Yes please.

Tell her to take some Tylenol for the hangeover.

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

Alright, I told her. All we can do now is anxiously await her response.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	123. Nicaragua 23

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana **

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Si, he's so cute~

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Alright. I'm on way, right now.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	124. Mississippi 3, Alabama 2

**Mississippi and Alabama written by Matsuchiiify **

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

It doesn't surprise me either, I have to deal with him all the time.

Oh? And how was it? *Smiles*

As always,

Mississippi

* * *

><p>Dear Mississippi,<p>

You have to deal with him all the time? I feel bad for you.

*Blushing* I..I..I think it went well.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Oh I'm just dandy, I've been staying inside though. The weather is brutal.

Tryin' to kill us all. Dumb heat wave.

Oh, well I haven't really been doing so. I always figured I'd bore people.

*Laughs* Now Mississippi? He's the one to write to :D

Sincerely,

Alabama.

((...Go ahead Alabama. Endorse Mississippi's writing skillz xD And yes, skillz

has a "Z" b/c it's just that epic ~))

* * *

><p>Dear Alabama,<p>

Uggghh, it doesn't help that my air conditioner broke either..

Well, you aren't boring me, if that helps.

Yeah, I'm writing Mississippi at the moment too.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((Hooray for epic spellings! :D))<p>

Review Plz.


	125. Louise 2, Texas 2

**Louise and Texas written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Hah, most people don't mess with us. We're all crazy, it's probably the heat.

Uh huh... That's what you say *Giggles*

Sincerely,

Louise.

* * *

><p>Dear Louise,<p>

I think you guys are crazy even without the heat.

*As red as a tomato* O..oh shut up.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Don't tell me to calm down . No one tells me what to do. Mumblin'? I did no

such thing. What are you talkin' about? .

Yours truly,

Texas

((Dear God. Texas is sooooo bipolar. And he's a liar xD Also, "No one tells me

what to do" Uh huh, what about Louise? OHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAP xD))

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Oh yeah? I'm pretty sure Louise tells you what to do.

Oh don't play dumb. I heard you. Now tell me what you said!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAP XD))<p>

Review Plz.


	126. Romano 30

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Oh? He is? Did burger bastard say why he's bringing you?

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Yeah, my Dad's taking me because England is bringing London to the next meeting.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	127. Nicaragua 24

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Alright. I'm almost there.

sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Alright, sounds good.

Hey, are you going to be at the next world meeting? My dad's bringing me to it.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	128. Nicaragua 25

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Si, I'll be at the next world meeting. It's being held in San Jose this time,

right?

Ah, you'll be going? I'm letting Managua come with me as well.

sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Awesome, it'll be nice to meet you face to face instead of through letters.

Yep, I'm going. England's bringing London too.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	129. Nicaragua 26

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana **

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Si, it will be. and hopefully Managua doesn't find Hong Kong and blow up the

meeting place. again. That's the reason why hed was temporarily banned in the

first place.

Ah, he is? London is adorable. Inglaterra, not so much (Lo siento, I don;t

really like him).

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Hahaha alright. Wait. What? Managua blew up the meeting place once before? Sheese, does he have something against Hong Kong or something?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	130. Iowa 2

**Iowa written by DracotheDark**

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Oh thank god, I promise it wont be so awkward as the last one, so where do you

want to go?

Sincerely, The State of Iowa, Aaron

* * *

><p>Dear Aaron,<p>

Don't worry. I didn't think the last one was awkward.

I don't care where we go, why don't you surprise me?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	131. Mississippi 4, Alabama 3

**Mississippi and Alabama written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

*Laughs slightly* Yeah, I deal with him a lot. We tend to pick on each other,

but I know deep down in what's left of his heart he cares. Besides, we can't

just leave him with Arkansas! He'd kill him. You wonder why I have to save him

all the time. Texas gets jealous WAY to easily.

Oh, well that's great to hear. You make a cute couple.

As always,

Mississippi.

* * *

><p>Dear Mississippi,<p>

I know deep down that Texas cares, but it's hard to tell, the way he acts now.

Oh, thanks, Mississippi.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Oh God, well that's terrible. You better soak in ice, or something!

*Giggles* Mississippi would, he loves writing... Mainly poetry...

Sincerely,

Alabama.

* * *

><p>Dear Alabama,<p>

Well, the good thing is that I'm getting it fixed on Wednesday.

Oh really? I didn't know he liked writing poetry.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	132. Louise 3, Texas 3

**Louise and Texas written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Probably true, but I still think it has somethin' to do with it... Maybe.

*Pokes you* Don't think I don't see you blushin' You're bein' so cute :D

Sincerely,

Louise.

-LOL. I totally just thought of the beast is ugly xD Love you Texas ~-

* * *

><p>Dear Louise,<p>

Eh, who knows?

*red as a tomato* Oh, j..just stop it, Louise! I'm not being cute!

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

Dear Lizzy,

Does not! Well I don't listen to her... What are you gettin' at? Hmph. She

does not own me, I swear...If any thin' I should own her. *Grins slightly*

Pff, I ain't tellin' you jack. You gotta make me tell ya.

Yours truly,

Texas.

((...I'm thinking TEXAS YOU RUDE, LYING, GRAMMAR ABUSING PERV! xD))

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

I don't believe you.

Fine. Forget it then.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((XD))<p>

Review Plz.


	133. Nicaragua 27

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana **

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

No, actually, Hong Kong and Managua get along great. It's just that...those

two... and fireworks...equals all hell breaking loose.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

I can imagine.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>short and sweet<p>

Review Plz.


	134. Mississippi 5, Alabama 4

**Mississippi and Alabama written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Yeah, I personally don't know what's wrong with him. But I wish he wouldn't

jump to conclusions so easily. It's as if he thinks he can get away with

anything... Which is probaly true considering no one seems to stop him. Not

like they don't try, it's just he resists. He's so stubborn.

Why no problem :)

As always,

Mississippi

* * *

><p>Dear Mississippi,<p>

Texas is just too stubborn for his own good.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Oh, but it's still a long wait. Keep yourself cool.

Oh yes, he does ~ He's quite the poet.

Sincerely,

Alabama

* * *

><p>Dear Alabama,<p>

Yeah, I'll do that.

Ohh..good to know.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	135. Nicaragua 28

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

*shudder* that was not a good day...

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

I bet all the other nations were pretty pissed off, considering they destroyed the meeting place.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	136. Louise 4, Texas 4

**Louise and Texas written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

I don't know, but it's not like it truly matters. I mean it's not like the

heat could cause my V- Never mind.

*Laughs* Oh really now? I'm pretty sure you are ~

Sincerely,

Louise.

* * *

><p>Dear Louise,<p>

Cause your what? What were you going to say?

*red as a tomato* n..no..I'm..n..not

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Why not? I mean I don't always listen to her, and she most definatly does NOT

own me. No matter how much she'd like to... I'd make a better owner anyway

*Smiles*

That's what I thought. You ain't gonna mess with me.

Yours truly,

Texas.

((Texas, your joke was weak, don't think I didn't see it xD "You ain't gonna

mess with me." Yup, Don't mess with Texas xD))

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

What's that supposed to mean?

More like I'm too tired to deal with you right now.

You're too stubborn for your own good, you know that?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	137. Nicaragua 29

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

si. They were very pissed off.

Luisa Roriguez

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Luckily, my dad let me come to this meeting. Usually, he brings D.C. to these kinds of things, but I asked him and he told me he would bring me with him this time so he could let D.C. have a break.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	138. Romano 31

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Oh, well then watch out for the French bastard then. He'll probably try to

rape you or some other shit like that.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Don't worry, I've been to one of these meetings before. I just sit next to Switzerland. If France goes after anyone, he just pulls out his gun and, well you get the idea.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	139. Mississippi 6, Alabama 5

**Mississippi and Alabama written by Matsuchiiify **

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

*Laughs* Don't let him hear you, he'd probably yell or somethin'. But no

matter, it's true. Texas can deny the truth, but it won't make it false, no

matter how hard he tries.

As always,

Mississippi

* * *

><p>Dear Mississippi,<p>

Yeah, he probably would, wouldn't he. It doesn't help that Texas thinks that he's always right.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Well it's just that he never seems to talk about it, so you'd never know just

by looking at him. He's quite smart, unlike someone we know...

Sincerely,

Alabama

* * *

><p>Dear Alabama,<p>

I think most of the people we know are smarter than Texas. Although I probably wouldn't live long enough to see the light of day if I told him that.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	140. Nicaragua 30

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

I finally convinced them to let Managua back in.

but only if he doesn't blow anything up again...

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

I bet that took a while, I can imagine the nations wouldn't react too kindly, considering he blew up the meeting place. But it's good that they let him back in.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	141. Louise 5, Texas 5

**Louise and Texas written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Oh...Voodoo...You might not understand. It's a old New Orleans thing, but

don't tell anybody I still use it. Ya see Marie Laveau was a Voodoo Queen.

Used to work for whoever wanted her assistance in the art of Voodoo. When she

died, I decided to pick up her tradition. You can never let a good thing like

Voodoo die.

Are ya sure about that? *Pokes you again*

Sincerely,

Louise.

* * *

><p>Dear Louise,<p>

Your secret is safe with me, as long as you don't use it on me.

*still blushing* I'm sure

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

What's what supposed ta mean? I'm just sayin' I'd make a better owner...That's

all. Not implin' a thin'.

And who the hell decided that? I ain't gonna listen ta that. I ain't stubborn.

Whatcha talkin' about? You have no room to say such a thin', you don't know me

well enough.

Yours truly,

Texas.

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Fine. Whatever you say.

I think I know you well enough to say that you're stubborn.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review plz.<p> 


	142. Romano 32

**Romano written by dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Yeah, I get it. Hope the French bastard's not stupid enough to try

something. Bastard actually went after Liechtenstein once. Guess I don't need to

say what happened then.

Romano

((Liechtenstein's REALLY hard to spell. -_-;))

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Although we all know how stupid France is.

He went after Liechtenstein? He must be stupid then. Didn't he know that if you go after Liechtenstein,

then Switzerland is going to be looking for blood?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((I know. I have a friend who could spell Liechtenstein without a problem, but she couldn't spell boycott XD))<p>

Review Plz.


	143. Iowa 3

**Iowa written by DracotheDark**

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

R-Really you didn't think it was awkward? *wipes sweat from head*

I will definitely surprise you with this one! *tries to think of some place

romantic and fails*

Sincerely, The State of Iowa, Aaron

* * *

><p>Dear Aaron,<p>

Of course not, I thought it was nice.

You don't have to come up with something extraordinary. We could just go to a movie or something.

So don't worry. Ok?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	144. Nicaragua 31

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

tell me about it. That little incident happened 5 years ago.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

5 years ago? And they only just let Managua back in? They must have been extremely mad.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	145. Romano 33

**If i don't sound like someone fom Illinois, or know what's going in Illinois currently, don't blaime me, cuz I don't live in Illinois. I live in Ohio.**

**Romano written by Dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Yeah, except Feliciano…

Who the hell knows. All I saw of it was the trigger-happy bastard chasing the

French bastard yelling about how he's going to shoot him for violating

Liechtenstein.

Romano

((But that's what spell-check is for! XD))

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Unfortunately, your brother isn't the brightest crayon in the box.

I think that would actually be really funny.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of llinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	146. Nicaragua 32

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

yep. They were very mad.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

I can imagine.

So, have any of your siblings particularly annoyed you lately?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	147. Nicaragua 33

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Well, Honduras was stalking me again, Costa Rica was trying to make me give up

my rights to my rainforests again, and El Salvador almost shot me.

sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Honduras is still being like Belarus? Aww..I feel bad for you.

You didn't give up the rights to your rainforests though, did you?

How did El Salvador almost shoot you?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ the State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	148. Romano 34

**Romano written by Dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

…What the hell? Crayon?

Yeah, maybe burger bastard would be useful for once and be able to record it.

Romano

((Yay! A fellow Ohio person! XD))

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I don't know. I was just trying to say that your brother isn't too bright, without saying that he isn't too bright.

I'll be looking forward to that.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((Whoa, you live in Ohio too? awesome~))<p>

Review Plz.


	149. Nicaragua 34

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

eh, I just need to hit him with a bat.

No, I didn't.

He normally has deadly aim, but not only was he drunk, I have been able to get

just enough agility to get out of the way when a bullet is about to hit me.

sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

You seem less bothered with your stalker than Russia seems with his.

Well that's good.

Why was he shooting at you in the first place?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	150. Romano 35

**Romano written by Dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

No, I know what you mean. But why the hell would you use a crayon as an

example?

So will I. That damn French bastard is always trying to rape me and Feliciano.

Romano

((Si! Weird huh? XD))

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Oh, I don't know! What would you have preferred I used as an example?

Isn't France always trying to rape everything?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((Yeah, but also awesome! Yay! a fellow ohio-en :D))<p>

Review Plz.


	151. England 8

**England written by SakuraChiyo**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

That's good.

Are they nice to you or are they horrible? I bet that you're planning

something. I can sense it.

Sincerely,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

P.S. You're welcome!

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

Oh, they're nice to me! Texas on the other hand…Eh, Texas is like that towards everyone. Well, everyone except Louise.

*smiles* Iowa started writing to me too.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	152. New York 20, Massachusetts 20

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards**

* * *

><p>Lizzy~,<p>

O.O Why did you let me do that? Yeah, I say what I really think when I'm

drunk. That's why I don't get drunk very often.

WHAT! Why did you tell him?

Wait, he...likes me? Really?

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Well, Devin liked you for a while and he asked me to find out what you thought of him. And, well, you were getting all flustered and weren't answering the question, so I…heheh..decided to get you drunk so you would tell me the truth.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

Thank you for all you've done.

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

Of course! We states got to stick together. I just hope that everything goes well for you two.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	153. Iowa 4

**Iowa written by DracotheDark**

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Oh really, thank you, I am no good with these sort of things... I am more

suited to farming.

So what kind of movie would you like to see? I mean err...

Sincerely, the State of Iowa, Aaron

* * *

><p>Dear Aaron,<p>

Sure thing.

I don't care, just nothing girly. I think Captain America just came out.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	154. Mississippi 7, Alabama 6

**Mississippi and Alabama written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

I know, Texas has always been like that. It's all the feelings he keeps inside

that make him the mean, rude, selfish person he is. He'd never show you his

soft side, I know shockin', he has a soft side. I think Louise is the only one

that's seen his soft side anyway. You'd never believe it till you see it. I

may have never seen his soft side, but Louise isn't the one to lie about that.

As always,

Mississippi.

* * *

><p>Dear Mississippi,<p>

Seriously, I think Texas would be a whole lot more likable if he showed his soft side more often.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

*Laughs* He'd probably wouldn't hurt you. He gets that kind of stuff all the

time. But when it comes to someone he truly hates, he'll punch ya right in the

face.

Sincerely,

Alabama.

* * *

><p>Dear Alabama,<p>

Yeah, probably not.

I'd be afraid to be a person that Texas truly hates

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	155. Louise 6, Texas 6

**Louise and Texas written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Oh, don't worry. I don't have anythin' against you, or anythin' to take

advantage of.

*Giggles* Believe what you want ;D

Sincerely,

Louise

* * *

><p>Dear Louise,<p>

Well, that's good to know.

F..fine I will!

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Oh really now? Is that so? What makes ya think that?

Yours truly,

Texas.

((Pfff. Smooth Louise, smooth. And Texas. I have the answer to your question.

Everything xD))

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Everything.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	156. Nicaragua 35

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Si. Unlike Russia, I have no qualms against hitting Honduras on the head with

a bat.

When El Salvador's drunk... there is no reason NOT to shoot. That is why we

take away his guns when we know he's going to drink.

Sinceramente

Luisa Rodriguez

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

So El Salvador is trigger-happy as well huh? Something tells me that he and Switzerland would get along well.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	157. New York 21, Massachusetts 21

**New York and Massachusetts written by Chandinee Richards**

* * *

><p>Lizzy~,<p>

He did. Why didn't he just come tell me then?

*sweatdrops* great sis.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

He was nervous and didn't know how to tell you.

Heheh..yeah…

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

That makes two of us.

I'm going to go see her now.

love,

Devin Jones (Massachusetts)

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

Alright. Good luck.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	158. Mississippi 8, Alabama 7

**Mississippi and Alabama written by Matsuchiiify **

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Well if he did, he wouldn't be Texas. Now would he? Besides, he wants to look

all tough. I'll never understand why, I find it's better just to stay calm.

As always,

Mississippi.

* * *

><p>Dear Mississippi,<p>

Good point.

I agree. I think you look tougher if you stay calm rather than get mad and overreact.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Which is why you're lucky you're not Mexico. I heard he hates Mexico.

Sincerely,

Alabama

* * *

><p>Dear Alabama,<p>

Note to self: do not make friends with Mexico.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	159. Louise 7, Texas 7

**Louise and Texas written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Now Texas on the other hand, he's not ever safe from the hands of Voodoo.

Okay *Laughs*

Sincerely,

Louise.

* * *

><p>Dear Louise,<p>

*Laughs* I bet not.

Good.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

WHAT? WHAT DO YA MEAN EVERYTHIN'? Not everythin'...

What about ma smile? That couldn't possibly make you think I'm stubborn.

Nor could the spikes on ma head.

Yours truly,

Texas.

((LOL. If you saw a character design I have for him. You'd get the spikes

joke. He has two huge spikes sticking out on the top of his head, the rest of

his hair spikes downward xD))

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Eh, I dunno, I just meant by the way you act.

I'm too tired to deal with you right now.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((Sounds awesome XD))<p>

Review Plz.


	160. Nicaragua 36

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana **

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

No! That is a very bad idea. I tried that once, and now El Salvador and

Switzerland are locked in a shooting war.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Oh. That's bad.

Note to self: Do not put Switzerland and El Salvador in the same room.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	161. Mississippi 9, Alabama 8

**Mississippi and Alabama written by Matsuchiiify **

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Really? I don't see how that works, I always figured you look more civilized

if you stay calm instead of yelling all the time. I don't see how you could

look tougher, and if anything the people like me that are calm, don't aim for

looking tough. What I truly think is, is that Texas' idea of "looking tough"

is very warped. He believes that abuse, in verbal form yelling/insults, and

physical abuse, such as hitting/kicking and so on makes him look tough. But in

reality, it only scares people away. I just don't want to be like Texas, I

think he seriously lacks IQ and he has no control over his anger. Maybe he

should seek anger management classes... If there's someone willing to take

that challenge, in fact he may need to just seek help, of any kind. Of course

he's very thick headed, so the chances of that are quite slim.

As always,

Mississippi.

* * *

><p>Dear Mississippi,<p>

I just meant that if you get angry at every little thing, like someone we know, *coughTexascough* you don't look very tough.

I can just imagine Texas going to anger management classes.

You really like explaing things to people don't you?

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

*Laughs* Does Texas scare you that bad? Or are you just not taking any

chances? You can be friends with Mexico if you want, Texas shouldn't be the

one to stop you.

Sincerely,

Alabama.

((I truly believe Mississippi and Louisiana know more about Texas, than Texas

knows about himself. Also, Mississippi...Do you have like a fetish for

explaining stuff to people? xD))

Dear Alabama,

Just not taking any chances. I don't think Texas could scare anyone, even if he tried.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((Seems like it XD))<p>

Review Plz.


	162. Romano 36

**Romano written by Dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Don't care. It's just that a crayon sounds too weird.

Yeah, he is. Damn bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Whatever you say.

It's probably a good thing I don't go to a lot of world meetings. I'd prefer not getting groped by France if I can help it.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	163. Iowa 5

**Iowa written by DracotheDark**

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

No really thank you.

T-That works f-for me! I-I will b-buy the tickets... and the food! m-my

t-treat.

Sincerely, the State of Iowa, Aaron

* * *

><p>Dear Aaron,<p>

Sure thing.

Alright sounds good. Why are you stuttering so much? Are you really that nervous? You don't need to be.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	164. London 5

**London written by CityOwl3**

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Yes, he is truly a strange, moody person. I would know.

I just saw the Netherlands and him chatting yesterday, so I've concluded

that my theories are correct.

When does your father usually let the other states come to the meetings, if

it's usually D.C.? And you can attend? W-well, that's g-good…*blushes*

Sincerely,

Rhys Kirkland

* * *

><p>Dear Rhys,<p>

Usually, my father lets us come when D.C. needs a break, so like once a month. Yeah, I'm coming.

Uhhh..why are you blushing?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	165. Romano 37

**Romano written by Dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

I don't usually go to them either. I only go when both of us are needed or

Feliciano can't go. But I don't think that anyone with a brain wants to be

groped by that French bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Why is it that your brother goes to the meetings, but you usually don't?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	166. New York 22

**New York written by Chandinee Richards**

* * *

><p>Lizzy~<p>

It's my birthday! Dev's taking me out to dinner to celebrate!

Thank you for telling me how he feels! You're like Cupid!

love and roses,

Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Happy Birthday Sis! Have fun at your dinner!

Your welcome, what are sisters for? Eh? Like cupid? Hahaha I guess.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	167. Nicaragua 37

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

That is a very good note. Remember that por favor.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Yeah, I'll do that, no worries.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	168. London 6

**London written by CityOwl3**

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Well, that's nice of him, I suppose. Most of my siblings, when Father does

let us come along, force me to do it. I don't think they like me very much.

Or they're just extremely antisocial. Neither would surprise me.

W-what! I'm not blushing, that idea is utterly preposterous! I have no

reason to do so, so what your suggesting is *blushes* not right…

Sincerely,

Rhys Kirkland

* * *

><p>Dear Rhys,<p>

They probably force you because you're the capital of England. But, why wouldn't your siblings like you?

You're blushing, no doubt about it.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	169. Nicaragua 38

**Nicaragua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Please do.

On a different note, Managua might write soon.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Oh really? I'll be looking forward to his letter then.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	170. Managua 1

**Managua written by evemiliana **

* * *

><p>Hola Elizabeth,<p>

Me llamo Managua. But my human name is Diego Rodriguez. You have been talking

to mi Mamá.

So, how are you?

Sinceramente

Diego Rodriguez (Managua)

* * *

><p>Dear Diego,<p>

It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Luisa. Like how you were only just allowed back at the world meetings because you blew up a meeting with Hong Kong 5 years ago.

I'm fine. How about you?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	171. New York 23

**New York written by Chandinee Richards **

* * *

><p>Lizzy~<p>

Thanks. I will. It's Italian food. Yummy!

Yeah, like cupid chicka.

love and roses,

Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

So, are you and Devin together yet?

Like cupid huh? If you say so.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	172. New York 24

**New York written by Chandinee Richards**

* * *

><p>Lizzy~<p>

Yes, yes we are.

Yes, I do.

love and roses,

Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Well that's good to hear.

Alright then.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	173. London 7

Dear Liz,

Well, that is true; being the capital of England does have its

responsibilities. But when they even have the chance to go in my place, they

refuse.

And I…I don't know exactly why, but that is how it feels sometimes.

I-it's fine though, I get along alright.

Uh…You know what? It's been unusually hot over here at my home, so it's

the probably the heat and for no other reason, I assure you! I mean, if there

actually was any sort of flushing on my face, which there is most definitely

n-not! *blushes* T-that's it…

Sincerely,

Rhys Kirkland

Dear Rhys,

Well you probably have more responsibilities than I do. You're a capital, and I'm just one state in a country of 50 of them. Eh, your siblings are just being anti-social.

Hmm..well don't let it get to you.

Is that so? Fine, whatever you say~

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois


	174. London 8

**Sorry i haven't been able to update latley, everyone. I haven't been able to get to my computer. But I'm back now ^_^**

**London written by CityOwl3**

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

I suppose you're right. But I'm sure you have your responsibilities too,

I'm not any more important. After all, I'm a city, not an entire state.

I hope that's the case. I don't really have any ill feelings towards them,

but it seems the feeling isn't quite mutual. And I suppose they aren't

exactly social butterflies. How about your family, are they like this at all?

And it's t-true, just ask Father, or any of member of my family! They'll

all tell you that I'm not covering anything up at all!

Sincerely,

Rhys Kirkland

* * *

><p>Dear Rhys,<p>

Eh, maybe, but I think that it's a good thing that I don't have as many responsibilities as D.C. He has to deal with our father more than the rest of us.

My family? Hmm..some of them are sort of anti-social, but most of them aren't.

Alright, alright, I believe you.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	175. Managua 2

**Managua written by evemiliana **

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

...she told you about that? Dios Mio... that is probably why Mamá and China

don't let Hong Kong and I near each other anymore... but they said nothing

about vieochat and email :D

I've been okay...though I am not happy with Russia at the moment. Actually,

I'm never happy with Russia.

Sinceramente,

Diego Rodriguez (Managua)

* * *

><p>Dear Diego,<p>

Yep, she did. Oh please tell me that you two aren't going to blow up another meeting.

Why aren't you happy with the Commie bastard?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	176. Louise 8, Texas 8

**Louise and Texas written by Matsuchiiify **

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Of course not, how else do ya think we knock some sense into his thick skull?

Sincerely,

Louise.

* * *

><p>Dear Louise,<p>

*Laughs* You have a point.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

...I ain't stubborn... *Mumbles a bunch of cuss words under his breath*

That ain't possible, to tired ta deal with me?

Yours truly,

Texas.

((Texas cusses...a lot. Like as many times as he can xD Same with overusing

ain't. He just loves to speak improperly...For some reason x3))

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Whatever you say.

Oh, believe me. It's VERY possible.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((I noticed XD))<p>

Review PLz.


	177. Mississippi 10, Alabama 9

**Mississippi and Alabama written by Matsuchiiify **

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

I understood that, but I don't see how you could think that.

I know, silly, he'd just yell at the person and they'd give up. Y'know I might

just have to help him, one of these days he's got to snap.

Hmm, actually it seems like it... Doesn't it? *Laughs* It's just something I'm

used to doing with Arkansas... I guess I do it with everyone, huh?

As always,

Mississippi.

* * *

><p>Dear Mississippi,<p>

Does Arkansas really need stuff explained that often?

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Oh is that so? *Tries not to laugh* Have you seen his creepy face? Good God

that thing scares me. England even said it reminded him of Russia o.o

Sincerely,

Alabama.

((Oh deah, you don't think he can scare people? YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE HORROR

THAT COMES FROM HIS CREEPY FACE O.o I have two of them... They both scare me.

I swear to God Texas could be a serial killer if he wanted with that face

o.o))

* * *

><p>Dear Alabama,<p>

Now that you mention it, I don't think I have.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	178. Romano 38

**Romano written by Dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Our bastard of a boss likes him better. And thinks that he's better at

representing our country.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Wow, your boss must be stupid if he thinks that your brother is better at representing Italy.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	179. Managua 3

Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time, everyone! I was being lazy. Sorry. But, I'm back now.

*flees*

**Managua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Nope. We're gonna blow something else up...but don't tell Mamá or China, por

favor...

Russia tried to keep Mamá a sandanista (communist) even though it was obvious

that it was hurting her. Damn bastard...

Sinceramente,

Diego Rodriguez (Managua)

* * *

><p>Dear Diego,<p>

Alright. I won't tell them. On one condition. You have to tell me what you guys are going to blow up this time.

Tch, Sounds like something Russia would do. At least we both agree that he's a damn commie bastard.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	180. Romano 39

**Romano written by Dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

I've been saying that for years. But then Feliciano starts whines about how

I should be nicer to people and all that shit…annoying pain in the ass.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Eh, your brother isn't going to go very far in life if he's nice to everyone.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	181. London 9

**London written by CityOwl3**

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

We all have our own agendas, I suppose. I'm usually the one to help Father

with whatever is going on.

Well, family is family; each one is different.

G-good!

Sincerely,

Rhys Kirkland

* * *

><p>Dear Rhys,<p>

I see.

*Laughs* Something tells me that our families are much different than other people's.

Now you're stuttering.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	182. Louise 9, Texas 9

**Louise and Texas written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Of course, Voodoo can be used for other things... *Giggles*

Sincerely,

Louise.

* * *

><p>Dear Louise,<p>

Like what?

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Hmph. Don't whatever me. I'mma tell you, I ain't gonna shut up, if that's what

ya thinkin'

How? I ain't that bad.

Yours truly,

Texas

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Yeah, I noticed.

Yes you are.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	183. Mississippi 11, Alabama 10

**Mississippi and Alabama written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Yes, Arkansas has short term memory loss. He usually forgets something I tell

him, thus causing me to explain over and over again. I don't mind though, if I

can be of help to someone, then why not? He's a sweet kid. May be innocent and

all, but a good kid all around.

As always,

Mississippi.

* * *

><p>Dear Mississippi,<p>

Wow, I didn't know that. It is nice of you. I'm sure Arkansas appreciates it.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Most people haven't, I happen to have a picture. If you would like to see it.

Sincerely,

Alabama.

((For real, if you wanna see it, it can be arranged xD "England" has seen it.

I talk to her all the time, so she saw the picture. She said it could give her

nightmares. I believe it.))

* * *

><p>Dear Alabama,<p>

As a matter of fact, I would like to see it.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((I totally want to see it! :D))<p>

Review Plz.


	184. Indiana 18

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

I read your mind.

Sincerely,

Henry Jones, the state of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

I prefer "Great minds think alike"

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	185. Iowa 6

**Iowa written by DracotheDark**

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Umm... Sorry, heh I guess its just that... Im bad at this, lets just see a

movie. *smiles*

Sincerely, the State of Iowa, Aaron.

* * *

><p>Dear Aaron,<p>

If it helps, I don't think you're bad at this. But, alright, let's see the movie.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	186. Managua 4

**Managua written by evemiliana **

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

We're blowing up a random island we found. It has no inhabitants and doesn't

even have a personification. There aren't even any animals!

Glad someone agrees with me =_= the damn bastard... I throw firecrackers at

him every chance I get.

Sinceramente,

Diego Rodriguez (Managua)

((I FORGIVE YOU :DDDD))

* * *

><p>Dear Diego,<p>

Oh, are you now? Not even a personification? That's odd. Where's the island?

You throw fire crackers at him? Awesome. I think you and I will get along very well *evil grin*

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

P.S. You should tell your Mama to write me. She hasn't in a while.

* * *

><p>((Yay! Forgiveness!))<p>

Review Plz.


	187. Managua 5

**Managua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

It's close to Venezuela's place.

*evil grin back* si, I think we will.

Sinceramente,

Diego Rodriguez (Managua)

P.S. I'll tell her, but our boss decided to bury her in paperwork and lock her

in her office. Again. I hate that man...

* * *

><p>Dear Diego,<p>

I see. Does Venezuela know about it?

We should meet up at a world meeting. One that the Commie bastard is attending of course. *evil grin*

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

P.S. Alright. Thanks. That's a shame. Luckily, I don't have a lot of paperwork to do.

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	188. Managua 6

**Managua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

No, he doesn't know about it. But he won't be affected by the explosion.

*smirks evilly* of course.

Sinceramente,

Diego Rodriguez (Managua)

P.S. Mamà hates paperwork, so I can hear her coursing rather loudly in her

office. Something about a papercut I think...

* * *

><p>Dear Managua,<p>

Well that's good.

What we have to do is occupy Russia's creepy sister, Belarus, first. We won't be able to do anything to Russia if she's there. *evil smirk*

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

P.S. Who doesn't hate paperwork?

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	189. Managua 7

**Managua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

True. If Belarus is out of the picture then we could do anything we wanted

without getting killed.

Sinceramente,

Diego Rodriguez (Managua)

P.S. ...Guatemala City. She LOVES paperwork

* * *

><p>Dear Diego,<p>

That we could. But, how are we ever going to get her away from Russia? She sticks to him like glue.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

P.S. How on earth can she love paperwork? Your Mama should get her to come help with the massive boatloads of paperwork.

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	190. Romano 40

**Romano written by Dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

And once again I've been saying it for years, and trying to explain that to

the bastard. He just doesn't listen to me, he prefers to listen to that potato

sucking bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Why on earth would he listen to Germany instead of you?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	191. Louise 10, Texas 10

**Louise and Texas written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Oh, just whatever I choose to use it for...

Sincerely,

Louise.

* * *

><p>Dear Louise,<p>

And what do you usually choose to use it for?

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Hmmph. Ya twisted that on me.

No Ah ain't.

Yours truly,

Texas.

((Pff. Texas didn't yell at you about twisting it around b/c I'm in a lazy

mood and he needs to be too xD))

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Do you make it a hobby of your's to butcher the English language? Just wondering…

Yes, you are.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((He's probably going to start yelling now))<p>

Review Plz.


	192. Mississippi 12, Alabama 11

**Mississippi and Alabama written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

I think he does too, I always look out for him. I don't want him around Texas

either, Texas is jealous of Arkansas. So Texas tends to beat him up, so I have

to keep my eye out for him. Besides, Texas isn't good influence anyway.

As always,

Mississippi.

* * *

><p>Dear Mississippi,<p>

Why is Texas jealous of him? And is it really necessary to beat him up?

*Laughs* Texas is probably the worst influence you could possibly have.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

Dear Liz,

Okay, but don't scream or anything.

*Attaches picture*

See?

Sincerely,

Alabama.

* * *

><p>Dear Alabama,<p>

Yeah, we'll see.

*Looks at picture*

OH GOOD GOD…WHAT THE HELL?

Oh yes, I see.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((Alrighty, I added you))<p>

Review Plz.


	193. Managua 8

**Managua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Hm... we'd have to plan that...

Sinceramente,

Diego Rodriguez (Managua)

P.S. i'd have to ask Tia Guatemala if I could borrow Guatemala city for the

Paperwork

* * *

><p>Dear Diego,<p>

Exactly. That's going to be the hardest part to plan.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

P.S. That would probably be a good idea.

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	194. Louise 11, Texas 11

**Louise and Texas written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Things... *Coughs*

Sincerely,

Louise.

* * *

><p>Dear Louise,<p>

What kinds of things?

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

No ah don't. Ah just talk like this, and ya shouldn't think ah do it fer

anythin' else.

No Ah ain't.

Yours truly,

Texas.

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Alright. I was just wondering.

Yes you are.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois.

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	195. Mississippi 13, Alabama 12

**Mississippi and Alabama written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Oh, location of course *Snickers* C'mon, we all know Texas wants to be...on

top of Louise *Laughs* And seems like Arkansas has got him beat. Ah, no it's

not. Texas is just like that, he'll do the same with me. I get into fights

with him all the time. Well, Texas maybe, on the outside. I still feel like

he's hiding something. I really need to discuss it with Louise.

As always,

Mississippi.

* * *

><p>Dear Mississippi,<p>

That he does *Laughing*

You think he's hiding something? That would make sense.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

*Laughs* It's just plain creepy.

I don't know, it's Texas. How he manages to get his face like that, the world

may never know.

Sincerely,

Alabama.

* * *

><p>Dear Alabama,<p>

I noticed.

Good point. It's a phenomenon that will never be explained.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	196. Indiana 19

**Indiana written by Akuma chan1234**

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Except I have the greater mind, obviously.

Sincerely,

Henry Jones, the state of Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Henry,<p>

I seriously doubt that, Henry…

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	197. Romano 41

**Romano written by Dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

How the hell should I know that? Whenever I ask him why he always goes off

about how 'cool' and 'tough', and about 'how he always helps me tie

my shoes'. So I just don't bother anymore.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Your brother can't tie his shoes? That's a bit pathetic.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	198. Managua 9

**Managua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Hm... well, do you know if she likes anything OTHER than her creepy brother,

Sinceramente,

Diego Rodriguez

P.S. Tia Guatemala said it was okay. Guatemala City's coming up to your place

to help with paperwork.

* * *

><p>Dear Diego,<p>

How on earth would I know? I'm just one of America's states. I don't even know Belarus.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

P.S. Sounds good.

* * *

><p>review Plz.<p> 


	199. Managua 10

**Managua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

...just asking... she seems to only like her big brother...

Sinceramente,

Diego Rodriguez (Managua)

* * *

><p>Dear Diego,<p>

Exactly, which makes it all the more challenging to get her away from Russia. You know, we could knock her out or something. We could slip something into her drink, or I could go get my baseball bat.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	200. Managua 11

This..this..is the 200th chapter. I'm speechless. You wonderful, wonderful reviewers! I would never haven't gotten this far without any of you (obviously) So Thanks a bunch everyone!

**Managua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Well, I could slip something in her food that should knock her out for a good

few hours. You think that would work?

Sinceramente,

Diego Rodriguez (Managua)

* * *

><p>Dear Diego,<p>

I think that'll work very well. I'll leave that to you then.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Now let's try for 300! Whoo!<p>

Review Plz.


	201. Managua 12

**Hey guys, I go back to school this Wednesday, so I unfortunatly won't have as much time to get on my computer as I would like. This being said, I probably won't be able to update as quickly as I usually do. I'll try though. I'll probably be able to update a couple times a week.**

**Managua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

Okay then.

Sinceramente,

Diego Rodriguez (Managua)

((WOOHOO! I was letter 200 :D))

* * *

><p>Dear Diego,<p>

What are we planning to do to Russia after we knock out Belarus?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((Congrats XD))<p>

Review!


	202. New York 25

**New York written by Chandinee Richards**

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

Hey, thought I'd check up on you. How is everything?

love and roses,

Elena Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Everything is fine. I'm assuming you've been busy? Considering you haven't written in a while.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	203. Louise 12, Texas 12

**Louise and Texas written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

...Umm. Ask me when I'm drunk.

Sincerely,

Louise.

* * *

><p>Dear Louise,<p>

I'll do that. Do you want to go drinking with me, Louise?

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

Well what's ya think? Ah did it so people would laugh er somethin'?

No ah ain' t

Yours truly,

Texas

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Nope, I was just wondering. Nothing more, nothing less.

Yes you are.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	204. Mississippi 14, Alabama 13

**Mississippi and Alabama written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Texas is just a jealous man, and Arkansas just so happens to fuel his jealousy.

Oh yes, he must be. I couldn't understand him otherwise. There's something he's hiding, I just don't know if I'll ever figure it out.

as always,

Mississippi.

* * *

><p>Dear Mississippi,<p>

Poor Arkansas.

Ask Louise about it. She probably knows.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Texas himself, may never be explained.

Sincerely,

Alabama

* * *

><p>Dear Alabama,<p>

You're right about that.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	205. Romano 42

**For those of you don't know, I'm going to an anime convention this weekend! I'm very excited.**

**Romano written by Dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

No, he can't. The best attempt he did was a few years ago. But the dumbass ended up tying both shoes together and got them all knotted.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Wow….that's really sad.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	206. Managua 13

**Managua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

hm... we need to brainstorm. maybe I can ask my cousin Atlantica for help on

that... she's really creepy.

sinceramente,

Diego Rodriguez (Managua)

((Atlantica is a Honduran department XD))

* * *

><p>Dear Diego,<p>

Alright, sounds good. We need to arrange a place where we can meet and discuss.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>((Thanks. I was just about to ask. XD))<p>

Review PLz.


	207. Managua 14

***peeks around a corner* heheh...hi guys..remember me? I'm so sorry I was gone for so long! School started up again and I've been having projects and homework nonstop. I really haven't been able to get online very much. I hope you people haven't forgot about me :c Well, anyways, i only have time for one chapter tonight, but i'll try to do the rest tomorrow. Spread the word! I am back!**

**Managua written by evemiliana**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

hm... San Salvador would probably let us plan at his house... but I doubt your

father's going to be very happy about you being in the capital of El Salvador.

So... maybe at Guatemala City's house?

sinceramente,

Diego Rodriguez (Managua)

* * *

><p>Dear Diego,<p>

Hmm..I suppose you're right, but what Dad doesn't know won't hurt him.

That will work.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p><strong>review plz<strong>


	208. New York 26

**Peeks around a corner..hi guys..remember me? heheh..i don't really have an excuse. School starting up and then me being sick for almost 2 weeks didn't exactly give me more time to update this letter story. I really have been meaning to, believe me, but you wouldn't believe how busy I've been. So, i hope my reviewers still like this fanfic and want to reply to Elizabeth, but if not, I understand. But, hopefully, you guys do like this story and still want it around. so, here's the next chapter I suppose.**

**NewYork written by** **Chandinee Richards **

* * *

><p>Lizzy,<p>

That's good. Yeah, I've been super busy, and sick. The dang stocks. When they

dropped suddenly I got super sick. T-T

love and roses,

Elena Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Well, you aren't the only one. I've been too sick and busy to reply to anyone's letters.

Much love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz?<p> 


	209. Romano 43

**Romano written by Dogsrule**

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

I know it is. And yet every single bastard expects me to act like him,

dammit.

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

That's not fair at all.

Sorry it's taken me this long to reply to your letter. I've been more busy than I have been in a long time.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	210. Louise 13, Texas 13

**Louise and Texas written by Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeth,<p>

*Shakes head* No, I already drink enough as it! And Texas doesn't really like

it all that much, could be cause I make him come with me...

Sincerely,

Louise.

* * *

><p>Dear Louise,<p>

Oh come on, just this once!

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

*Raises eyebrows* Ah dun believe ya.

No Ah ain't!

Yours truly,

Texas.

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Well fine.

Yes you are.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	211. Mississippi 15, Alabama 14

**Mississippi and Alabama written by** **Matsuchiiify**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

*Nods head* Perhaps Louise knows more than me, but I don't think she knows

everything. There's somethings he won't even tell Louise. I'm almost sure of

it.

As always,

Mississippi

* * *

><p>Dear Mississippi,<p>

That would definitely make sense.

Much love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

So, the heat wave hasn't really improved...You did get your air conditioning

back up, correct?

Sincerely,

Alabama.

* * *

><p>Dear Alabama,<p>

Sorry it took me so long to reply, I've been super busy. But yeah, my air conditioner is fixed.

Much Love,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	212. Glasgow 3

**Any Reviewer want to go message reviewers that I'm back? Only if you want to. I don't have time to do it tonight.**

**Glasgow written by ScotlandsAngel264**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois<p>

I amd deeply sorry i havent writen in a while...There been some truble in my

city and with that movie now filming im up to my head in paper work. -sighs-

And Aberdeens making me do it...

hehe yeah i sorta knew it i mean the dont try and hide it do they?

Uhuh unforunatly i had to go down to Iggys to get some video games i left

their and he was their...playing them...my games...i hit him on the head with

a vase...then got kicked out...

Best wishes and apologise

Glasgow

* * *

><p>Dear Glasgow,<p>

I should be saying the same thing. I haven't been able to reply to any of my letters, I've just been so busy.

No they don't.

Well, I don't blame you for hitting him. Did you break the vase?

No need to apolgize

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


	213. Bermuda 4

**If there's any reviewer who wants to bug me once a week to write my chapters? that would be very helpful, because it usually takes me a while to do something if someone doesn't tell me to do it.**

**Bermuda written by 2awesome4you**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth,<p>

I finally made all the food. I made a bunch of all-American food, considering

it is America and the States. Sorry it took so long, but I'm free whenever

still!

-Maria Kirkland, Bermuda

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

How does Friday work then?

Sorry I haven't been able to write in a while.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Review Plz.<p> 


End file.
